


The luckiest charm

by jendery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cereal, Crack, Department Stores, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, jeno falls in love easily, kind of, renjun just wants his cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendery/pseuds/jendery
Summary: Jeno finds the last box of lucky charms at Walmart at 4am and maybe something else.





	The luckiest charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread! Please excuse any errors I was very tired while writing this. Enjoy @.@

The cold air stung Jeno’s legs as he stumbled into the ghostly walmart. He never realized how different department stores were during the ungodly hours of the night, the only noises filling his ears were the far away squeak of a shopping cart and the beeps of the self checkout lane.

Jeno continued towards his destination, getting more eager to leave back to the warmth and comfort of his own home. When he arrived at the cereal isle he was surprised to see a boy (who seemed to be around his age, and quite cute at that) at the other end, shock lacing his features almost mimicking Jeno.

They avoided eye contact and continued their search for their respective boxes.

In the corner of his eye, Jeno observed the new stranger. He had soft features and wavy brown locks that swayed with each step the boy took. He wasn’t much shorter than Jeno but he definitely had a natural aura to him that made him seem smaller. When he scrunched his nose in distaste to the variety on the shelves Jeno let out an almost whimper that he quickly covered up with a cough into his arm. How could someone be so cute?

Both boys moved toward the middle section still in search for their cereal.

As if the heavens blessed Jeno with other worldly luck, he spotted the one lonely box of Lucky Charms. His eyes lit up and he reached toward the box, not realizing the small hand reaching for the same lonely box.

Each hand gripped a different side of the small box as the boys stared at each other in shock.

What Jeno did not expect was for the other boy to scream at the top of his lungs.

“What the fuck?” Jeno covered one ear with his free hand, his other hand still gripping the poor box.

“I don’t know who you think you are but these are mine.” The boy spoke. His voice higher than Jeno imagined but it seemed to fit the speaker.

The boy didn’t miss the slight flush on Jeno’s cheeks as they continued to stare eachother down.

A taller irritated man made his way to the pair, irritation at the yelling evident on his face. “Is there a problem here?” He asked with a monotone voice.

“Nope! Everything’s good, thank you sir-“ he read the name on the shiny name tag, “Doyoung.” Jeno said in his most people-friendly voice he could set up along with his signature eye smile, the man wasn’t much older than he but he figured he would appreciate them not getting him involved in their cereal drama.

The boys attention was soon reverted back to Jeno after the man made his way out of the isle. “Okay, ass kisser. Give me my cereal or I’ll bite you.”

Yeah, Jeno was in love.

“On one condition.” Jeno said slyly, plan forming in his head.

“And that is?..”

“Tell me your name.”

The boy didn’t look as surprised or struck as Jeno expected. He simply looked disappointed. “Really? That’s it? The names Renjun.” He huffed and yanked the red box from Jeno’s grip, caressing the cereal in his arms. “You could’ve asked me for my number or anything and you chose my name? Lame.”

Jeno was absolutely smitten. He had been told he falls in love easily but he never thought hard about it till now.

“Well, bye!” Renjun waved and speed walked his way down the isle, Jeno’s heart ached as he got farther down the isle with his favorite cereal.

“Wait!” Jeno gelled before the boy could turn the corner.

Renjun waited for Jeno to clear his thoughts before he finally spoke up. “Can I have your number? If not it’s fine! I know it’s weird considering you were threatening to kill me not too long ago.”

Renjun studied Jeno’s face and looked down at his pajamas, Jeno getting shy at the inspection.

“I don’t see why not, give me your phone.” He quickly typed in the digits and handed Jeno back his phone in no time. “Text me, okay? I didn’t waste a whole ten minutes of my night for you to ignore me.” He chuckled.

“I definitely will!” Jeno shouted as Renjun walked down the row of cash registers.

Jeno stood stunned, realization still not hitting him till he’s at home, a boring box of Cheerios sitting in front of him on the counter.

“Bongsik, what am I going to do. I’m in love.” Jeno whined, his cat staring at him disappointedly from her spot on the floor.

“You’re right.” He sighs. “I should ask Hyuck what to do he loves this kind of shit.”

  
______

“So you’re saying you got a cute boys number and you don’t plan on texting him?” Donghyuck asks.

“It’s not that I don’t plan on it!” Jeno defends, his voice getting smaller. “I just don’t know what to say to him without sounding lame.”

He had at least ten different options for how to start a conversation with Renjun, ready to send in his phone. He just needed the help of his best friend to decide which fit best for the situation.

“We’ll cross out like half of them..” Donghyuck pointed to various choices on the list. Count on Donghyuck to not let you embarrass yourself with your crush.

Jeno’s hands shook anxiously as he typed out the final choice.

**Jeno:**

hey cereal bae <3 i miss u

**Renjun: **

oh for fucks sake,,

**Renjun: **

  
i miss u too -_-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was something I created as a joke for some friends and I was surprised that I actually finished it. Woohoo slowly getting out of my writers block!


End file.
